


Arcthunder

by Safraninflare



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Degrading Dirty Talk, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Ejaculating in mouth, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teaching teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safraninflare/pseuds/Safraninflare
Summary: Hubert can't believe how naive the Professor can be. He'll just have to teach her himself.From the kink meme:Hubert/F!Byleth - Inexperience, mockery/humiliationI can't be the only one who was uncomfortably into by Hubert's derisive "I never imagined having to explain something so basic to a professor of mine" right?What if instead of being about church structure, it was about sucking his cock.BASICALLY: Hubert notices that his presence, voice, and especially his mocking comments get F!Byleth blushy and flustered, they end up having sex (either one can initiate), she has absolutely no experience--at least at the acts being attempted--and is fumbling a bit, he mocks her, she's into it but also embarrassed.No pre-negotiated kink please--I'd like a bit of actual derision going on, though he can be fully aware it's going to turn her on.Pre-timeskip would probably work better given their relationship at that time, but either is fine.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Arcthunder

“I never imagined explaining something so basic to an instructor of mine…” Hubert purred, one hand palming the bulge in his trousers. “You mean to tell me that you’ve never partaken in the delights of the flesh?” 

With a flick of his wrist, the classroom door behind them locked, the soft click echoing throughout the empty room. Neither of them were quite sure how they ended up like this, Hubert’s catlike green eyes staring daggers down at his kneeling professor. He seized the Professor’s sea-blue hair, tangling his fingers in it as he tugged her face closer to his crotch.

“Hubert…” Byleth groaned. Despite the position she was in, her body was lit aflame. Every tug sent electricity down her spin, and caused her to press her thighs together to try to relieve some of the pressure between her legs.

“What? Do I  _ honestly _ have to show you what you’re meant to do? What does Lady Edelgard see in you?” He unlaced his trousers, allowing his pale cock to spring free. “Your mouth, Professor.” 

Byleth gave a tentative lick, which managed to elicit a low hiss from deep in Hubert’s throat. He yanked on her hair again, bringing her closer to the tip. She moaned against his skin, her eyes wide as he thrust the head against her lips. He slipped inside with little resistance, though Byleth’s teeth scraped against the shaft. 

He pulled her head off of his length, a line of saliva connecting him to her mouth. “Do  _ not _ use your teeth. You would think someone of your status would know these things by now.” 

Hubert gave her a moment to breathe, then lowered her back down onto his cock. This time, she managed to avoid practically chomping on him like one of Duke Aegir’s rabid little dogs, though the experience still left much to be desired.

“Do you like this, Professor? Me using your mouth? Fucking your throat?” He thrust his length forward to punctuate his statement. The Professor’s eyes watered as she tried not to gag, but it didn’t seem like she  _ wasn’t _ enjoying it. She was positively squirming, one of her hands slipping down the front of her shorts…

Hubert snatched her wrist, a cruel grin twisted on his lips.  _ Goddess above _ , if Byleth kept trying him like this, he was sure that he wouldn’t last very long. “You can’t be as virginial as you feign to be if you’re  _ enjoying this _ , Professor.” 

Byleth moaned around his cock, sliding her tongue up the length as he continued to fuck her throat. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment, before yanking her off of it again with a loud  _ pop. _

She looked particularly  _ debauched _ before him, her eyes slick with tears, her lips puffy and red. He pulled her up by her hair and pressed her back against the desk. Byleth hissed at the sensation, her knees weakening. 

“It’s good to know that I can control you this easily, Professor. All I have to do is throw you around like a rag doll, and you’ll practically  _ beg _ for my cock. Tell me, do you want me to fuck you?” Hubert pressed his thigh between her legs, his gaze akin to a cat who had just caught a mouse when she rutted against him. “What would Lady Rhea say if she knew that she had employed such an incorrigible  _ slut?” _

“Hubert…” Byleth whined. She knew she shouldn’t do this. She shouldn’t  _ enjoy  _ this as much as she was. 

“Do you even know what I’m going to do to you, Professor? Or do I have to explain that to you as well?” With a quick  _ snap _ , her breastplate clattered to the floor, leaving her in the thin undershirt with the keyhole cutout over her breasts. He stretched her shirt over her heavy breasts, allowing them to fall free of the fabric. Hubert seized one in his grasp, roughly groping it as Byleth moaned. 

She darted forward to catch his lips, but he flipped her around, shoving her face down hard against the desk. 

“I don’t believe you understand, Professor, so let me explain things for you.” Hubert kneaded her breast in his hand, then rolled her nipple sharply between his long, skeletal fingers. She bucked her hips up, trying to grind her ass against his crotch, but he pinned her back down.

“I am going to bend you over this desk,” Hubert hissed into her ear, his breath hot on her neck. His free hand wandered lower, shoving her shorts, tights, and smallclothes down her legs in a fluid motion. “And I am going to  _ fuck _ you until you cannot stand upright.” 

Byleth moaned in response, a bright blush falling on her face. If anyone saw her like this, if anyone knew that she was letting Hubert use her,  _ degrade _ her… Goddess. She wouldn’t know what to do. 

Hubert swiped a finger along her folds, which made her twitch her hips back into his touch and yelp like a touch-starved alley cat. “My, you’re just  _ dripping. _ Professor Byleth Eisner, an absolute harlot. I’ll have to inform Lady Edelgard, as I’m sure you’re aware.” 

She pressed her face into the wood of the desk, bucking her hips back to try to claim Hubert’s touch. “Please,  _ Goddess, _ fuck me!” 

“Well, because you asked nicely, Professor.” Hubert lined himself up and thrust his length inside of her, burying his shaft fully in her velvet walls. He barely gave her time to adjust before sliding back to just the tip, then pounding back into her again. His hand found its way back to her hair, yanking her head backwards as he set a punishing pace. 

Byleth gripped the surface of the desk, her nails scraping into the wood as she tried to hold back moans. Her entire body felt like a raging inferno, like the bowstring inside of her was being pulled back and back and back… 

Hubert slipped his other hand between her legs and circled the sensitive nub. She fell forward as the bowstring snapped, her body succumbing to the white-hot pleasure. Byleth bit down on her lip so hard that she drew blood, and yet a chorus of pleasurable noises still fell freely from her open mouth.

“Well, that’s one thing that I didn’t have to teach you.” Hubert’s breath came out in spurts, the sheen of unsightly sweat building on his forehead a reminder of just how close he was. He pulled out of her cunt and pulled her down to the floor once more. Before Byleth could even recalibrate to her new location, his cock pushed past her lips and into her throat again.

“This will be the last thing I teach you today. I do hope that you have paid attention. It wouldn’t do for someone of your position to flounder around when she was entrusted to teach the most important pupil in all of Fódlan.” He thrust into her mouth once, twice, his hips sputtering. “Now,  _ swallow.”  _

Hubert came down the Professor’s throat, her eyes wide as she choked and sputtered to try to catch the copious amounts of white hot seed that spurted from his member. The wave of pleasure that filled him was so intense that he nearly ended up on his knees himself, though he knew he had much more self-control than that. 

He pulled himself free from her mouth, then tied himself back up in his trousers. She looked up at him with wide, unwavering eyes, but he just sneered. 

“Clean yourself up. It wouldn’t do for us to be caught like this.” And with that he slipped out of the classroom, a smarmy grin plastered on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> FORGIVE ME SOTHIS FOR I HAVE SINNED


End file.
